


Marry Me [Levi Ackerman x F!Reader]

by wthzoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wthzoe/pseuds/wthzoe
Summary: A reader insert where Levi helps fulfill your dream of getting married because you were going to Marley with Eren and are unsure whether you'd make it back alive.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Floch Forster & Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/You, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Onyankopon (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Zeke Yeager & Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85
Collections: Attack on Titan





	Marry Me [Levi Ackerman x F!Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> This is something based on one of my daily daydreaming which means that reader (you) is vaguely based on my Attack on Titan OC. I know I can make a Levi x OC but I'm more comfortable writing x Reader style so there you go. I'm contemplating on whether I should make this a series because I promise there's more to this story. I have most of the before and after of this planned out so we'll see. Enjoy!

Call you simple-minded but you've always dreamt of getting married and raising your own children. Growing up, it's always been only you, your brother and your father. You never questioned you father directly about where your mother was after the first time you did. You saw how much it had affected your father behind the small smile he gave you. Ever since then you vowed to never bring her up again even if it meant leaving a hole inside you.

Years later you found yourself a part of the Scout Regimen, not even close to fulfilling your dream but at this point that was pointless. You've experienced all kinds of hardships you could imagine, and you didn't want to imagine more. You lost friends, comrades, your brother, fought to the death with people, targeted by the government, abducted and the list goes on. At this point the only thing holding you together are your close friends, Hange and Levi, the remaining cadets and the drive to see this war through.

Your father and brother, Erwin, were right. There were people beyond the walls and they were not happy with the people within. You never did figure out why Eren told you about them but not Hange but you didn't question him. He seemed... believable for some reason, like he knows something no one else did. So you decided to trust him and go along with his plans of infiltrating 'Marley'.

The week before you left you caught yourself staring out of your window far too long, only stopping when you heard a knock at the door. You spoke a small 'come in' before hearing the door creak open. Levi came walking in with his usual scowl.

"Hey, Levi," you said with a smile. You prompted him to sit on the chair beside your bed. "How may I help you?"

"Just checking in on you." He eyed you carefully, scanning your face for any sign of hesitation for this 'business trip'. "You sure you'll be fine going?"

"Going soft on me, Captain?"

"Not really, Section Commander."

You roll your eyes at him. "I'll be fine, Levi."

He eyes you again, evidently holding back what he wants to say. The two of you stayed in silence as he hesitates. After a few more minutes, he finally spoke.

"There's no guarantee that you're coming back alive, Y/N. Or if you're coming back at all." He watched your reaction, taking in how you were barely hiding your fear.

"I know." You say softly. "But I have to. It's for the sake of humanity."

"Bullshit. How about your shitty dream?"

"I..." You trail off. "It's not really the right time to fulfill that 'shitty dream', don't you think?"

"And if you don't get another time?"

"Then that would suck."

"Y/N."

"Why do you care so much, Levi?" You raised your voice slightly at the male in front of you but he remained unfazed.

"Because I've already seen your brother die without fulfilling his dream." The silence that surrounded the two of you were deafening as you stared each other down.

"Then what would you want me to do, pull a random stranger from the streets and ask them to marry me?"

"I'm telling you to marry me, Y/N."

You paused at his sudden proposal, looking for any sign in his eyes that he was joking. But Levi Ackerman never jokes, everything that came out of his mouth was in all seriousness.

"Marry me, Y/N. Then we'll fulfill at least half of your shitty dream."

Silence. Then, "Fine."


End file.
